


That Was The Plan

by louvee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom Louis, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Omega Louis, Polish translation, Smut, Top Harry, Translation, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvee/pseuds/louvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24-letni Louis Tomlinson-Styles uznawał siebie za zwykłą betę we wszystkich aspektach, poza dwoma; jego tyłek godny omegi i jego alfa partner i mąż Harry Tomlinson-Styles. Niewiele bet miało kiedykolwiek seks z alfami czy omegami i jeszcze mniej brało z nimi ślub. Podczas gdy Harry mógł nie być jego partnerem w biologicznym tego słowa znaczeniu – żadnego trwałego ugryzienia czy dzieci, by to pokazać – był jego partnerem i mężem w każdym innym znaczeniu tego słowa.<br/>Jednego dnia, biologia nawala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Was The Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597310) by [vintagevinyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagevinyl/pseuds/vintagevinyl). 



> Smutsmutsmut. No i jeszcze troszkę fluffu. Lekki, niedługi, ale bardzo przyjemny one shot ze świata a/b/o :)

24-letni Louis Tomlinson-Styles uznawał siebie za zwykłą betę we wszystkich aspektach, poza dwoma; jego tyłek godny omegi i jego alfa partner i mąż Harry Tomlinson-Styles. Niewiele bet miało kiedykolwiek seks z alfami czy omegami i jeszcze mniej brało z nimi ślub. Podczas gdy Harry mógł nie być jego partnerem w biologicznym tego słowa znaczeniu – żadnego trwałego ugryzienia czy dzieci, by to pokazać – był jego partnerem i mężem w każdym innym znaczeniu tego słowa. Harry był jego obrońcą, jego kochankiem, jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jego idiotą i jedyną osobą, która została mu wierna przez cały ten czas. Ponadto, jedyną osobą, która mogłaby go podniecić tak bardzo, że aż bolało i jedyną osobą, dla której kiedykolwiek, _kiedykolwiek_ mógłby bawić się w pana domu.

Oczywiście, wersja pana domu Louisa różniła się od innych bet. Zamiast znaleźć przyjazną becie pracę i wkroczyć na rynek pracy, Louis zajął się trochę bardziej typową dla pana domu robotą; zaczął nawet prowadzić bloga, z którego reklamy przynosiły wystarczającą sumę pieniędzy do dodania do dochodu Harry’ego, aby mógł poczuć, że wnosi coś więcej do domu. I Internet ogólnie rzecz biorąc prawdopodobnie kochał widzieć jego aktualizuje każdego ranka, jeśli sam miałby stwierdzić. To nie tak, że Louis ma kompleks mniejszości, nie, on po prostu chciał być najlepszym partnerem, jakim mógłby być dla swojego alfy. Tylko dlatego, że jego ciało i umysł nie reagują na głos alfa Harry’ego (wciąż gorący, wciąż mocny) i jego tyłek nie może wziąć jego knota, nie znaczy to, że nie chce być wszystkim czego jego alfa kiedykolwiek mógłby chcieć. Jeśli Louis był dobry w czymkolwiek, to było to bycie najlepszym we wszystkim.

Dzisiaj, jednakże, Louis czuł się nieswojo. Nie obudził się na czas, żeby zrobić Harry’emu płatki z mlekiem i wysłać go do pracy z buziakiem. Zamiast tego, obudził się o 10 z karteczką, która mówiła „byłeś troszkę zaczerwieniony skarbie, napij się wody xxxx” na poduszce obok. W każdym razie, Harry miał rację, Louis umył zęby i wyżłopał trzy szklanki wody, po czym wskoczył pod prysznic i obciągnął sobie do myśli o dłoniach Harry’ego na jego penisie pokrytym w koronce. Wińcie szufladę z damską bielizną w ich szafie. Doszedł z imieniem Harry’ego na ustach.

Dwie miski płatków i filiżankę herbaty później, Louis był rozpalony. Louis czuł gorąco wewnątrz, jakby herbata sama przyszła się w nim zagotować, osadzając się nisko w jego brzuchu i wypełniając go aż po czubki palców. Zanim usiadł, by napisać post na blogu, zdjął koszulkę, kiedy skończył, był tylko w swoich bokserkach. Nieprzyzwyczajony do włóczenia się nago (Nie był swoim alfą!), Louis dodał aktualizację i poszedł w kierunku szafy. Od momentu kiedy zdjął spodnie, zaczął robić się napalony, uczucie jego ubrania ciągnącego się wzdłuż jego ud, wystarczyło, żeby był w połowie twardy. Czemu nie dać temu szansy, pomyślał. Mógłby to zrobić, a Harry też byłby przez to szczęśliwy. Tak, Louis planował spędzić cały dzień w damskiej bieliźnie i czekać, aż Harry wróci do domu. To był plan. Napadając na szufladę z majteczkami, wybrał satynowe stringi z koronką i białą koszulę Harry’ego, która w końcu pozostała w połowie rozpięta z powodu nieznośnego gorąca w ich domu.

Chwilę po lunchu, Louis poczuł się przytłoczony. Był spocony, napalony i miał zamiar sobie zwalić po raz drugi w ciągu dnia. Kładąc się na łóżku, zdecydował, że zacznie bez Harry’ego. Opierając się o poduszki, pokrył swoją dłoń lubrykantem i zaczął się ze sobą bawić, udając, że robił to Harry, marząc, że to on głaskał jego długość, ciągnął jego napletek i dotykał jego jąder. Wyobrażał sobie drugą dłoń Harry’ego bawiącą się jego sutkami, szczypiącą i ciągnącą podczas gdy pieścił główkę jego kutasa. Louis rozsmarował preejakulat po główce penisa, kręcąc kciukiem po czubku, poczym pociągnął w dół jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Satynowy materiał głaskał jego tyłek i podniecał go w najcudowniejszy sposób. Oczami wyobraźni mógł zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, rozszerzone źrenice i przygryzioną wargę, podczas gdy jego głodny wzrok spoglądałby na ciało Louisa.

W końcu mając dość swojej wyobraźni, Louis przeturlał się, żeby złapać dildo i lubrykant ze swojej szafki nocnej, kiedy to poczuł. To było jak gdyby pocił się między udami; nie rozumiał co się dzieje. Sięgając między swoje nogi, zaczął okrążać dziurkę swoim palcem, gotowy, żeby go wepchnąć, kiedy natknął się na coś ciepłego i cieknącego. Przesuwając palce między pośladki, zaczął pocierać swoje wejście, plecy wyginały mu się przez najdelikatniejszy dotyk, zanim zrozumiał, _to śluz, produkuję śluz_. Odciągnięcie ręki od dziurki, w momencie gdy błagał o dotyk, wypuszczał śluz i z każdym ruchem robił się niesamowicie wrażliwy, było dla niego bardzo trudne. Wycierając dłoń o pościel, Louis złapał swój telefon i wybrał numer Harry’ego. Od razu został przeniesiony na pocztę głosową.

\- Harry, to ja, Lou. Jest około 16 i _ohh Boże_ — wydaje mi się, że produkuję śluz, nie wiem o co chodzi, ale –oh _cholera_ —chcę twojego kutasa Harry, proszę wróć do domu, potrzebuję cię. – To wszystko co Louis był w stanie z siebie wydusić nim się rozłączył.

Louis zdołał dojść jeszcze trzy razy, zanim odpłynął na łóżku.

 

Louis obudził się przez dotyk innego człowieka, który był jak nafta wylana na jego przegrzane ciało, oblewająca jego płomienie benzyną i skwiercząca na jego skórze.

\- Lou, _Lou_. – Zaniepokojona twarz Harry’ego wisiała nad nim, ale jedyne co Louis mógł z siebie wydostać, to:

\- Harry, pieprz mnie, teraz, proszę.

\- Cholera Louis, myślałem, że nigdy nie spytasz. – Dłonie Harry’ego dotykały jego boków i głaskały jego krągłości, zatrzymując się z szacunkiem na jego majteczkach, po czym ściągnął je jednym płynnym ruchem. – Wchodzę i dom pachnie jak niebo, a ty pachniesz jak sperma i anioły, Lou, jesteś aniołem. Kurwa, jesteś teraz taki gorący, nigdy nie sądziłem, że to się stanie. – Harry skończył swój bełkot pocałunkiem, który był bardziej jak ledwo kontrolowane liźnięcie, wpychając swój język w Louisa, badając każdą dobrze mu znaną część jego ust swoim językiem, smakując jego gorączkę za swoimi zębami. Penis Harry’ego był twardy od momentu, gdy otworzył drzwi, ale teraz, ocierając się o udo swojego męża, wydaje mu się, że jego knot może wyskoczyć w jego spodniach. – Powiedz mi czego potrzebujesz Louis, zaopiekuję się tobą kochanie, sprawimy, że będzie dobrze—

\- Harry, wystarczy tego słodzenia, ja chcę, ja chcę twojego wielkiego kutasa alfa w swoim tyłku w tym momencie albo dopomóż mi— Harry zamknął go kolejnym miażdżącym pocałunkiem. Te słowa były wszystkim, czego potrzebował usłyszeć, zeskoczył szybko z łóżka, rozebrał się do naga i zajął miejsce między udami Louisa. Poświęcił chwilę, żeby z uznaniem zerknąć na miejsce, gdzie jego szybko pokrywany przez śluz Louisa i jego preejakulat penis znajdował się między pośladkami Louisa. Przerzucając nogi Louisa na swoje ramiona, ostatni raz zapytał o pozwolenie, po czym zanurzył się w wilgotne, ciasne ciepło Louisa.

Jęk, który wydostał się z Louisa, mogli usłyszeć ich sąsiedzi, kiedy w końcu dostał to, czego nawet nie wiedział, że jego ciało potrzebowało przez ostatnie 24 lata. Gdy Harry zaczął się ruszać, Louis widział gwiazdy. Harry jęknął nisko, wbijając się w swojego partnera, pchając i wyciągając z każdym chlipnięciem i jękiem, wydostającym się z opuchniętych ust Louisa. Harry przyśpieszył tempo, uderzając we wnętrze Louisa z wzrastającą intensywnością. Louis rozkoszował się uczuciem wypełnienia, które dawał mu kutas jego alfy, zadowalał się pieprzeniem, które dostawał. Louis stwierdził, że jeśli tak wyglądała gorączka, to mógł z tym żyć, żyć z Harrym mocno go pieprzącym, sprawiającym, że widział anioły śpiewające w chórze w swojej głowie. Zacisnął się dookoła Harry’ego, czując jak coraz więcej śluzu wypływało z jego dziurki i rozsmarowywało się na ich udach, robiąc zmysłowy bałagan między ich dwójką.  
I wtedy nagle – jego prostata została uderzona. Louis praktycznie krzyknął czując jak jego świat wirował przez moment, zanim wszystko znów zrobiło się przejrzyste, Harry pchał teraz w jego ciało pod idealnym kątem , uderzając w jego punkt z każdym pchnięciem. Krzyczał i jęczał z każdym dotykiem. Bez gorączki, było wspaniale, z gorączką, pojawiał się zupełnie nowy świat, świat, w którym mógł poczuć każdy centymetr cudownego kutasa Harry’ego między swoimi nogami.

\- Harry- uh- Harry, ja… ja zaraz dojdę.

\- Okej, kochanie – Harry przyspieszył – dojdź dla mnie.

Louis poczuł jak knot Harry’ego rósł przy krawędzi jego wejścia i napierał na niego z każdym pchnięciem.

\- Do środka czy na zewnątrz, do środka czy na zewnątrz – pytał Harry.

\- Oh dobry BOŻE do środka, Harry, do środka alfo, chcę twojej spermy, chcę być wypełniony twoją spermą i twoimi dziećmi, kurwa zapłodnij mnie już, Harry, do środka, do środka, do środka – krzyczał Louis, nie wiedząc skąd te słowa się wzięły, ale natychmiastowo wiedząc, że miał na myśli każde z nich, podczas gdy wystrzelił spermą między ich ciała i oznaczył Harry’ego.

\- Pieprzony— zapłodnię, dzieci, ohhhhh. – Knot Harry’ego wystrzelił we wnętrzu Louisa, a uczucie kutasa Harry’ego pompującego ogromne ilości swojego nasienia w jego nadużytą dziurkę, doprowadziło go do kolejnego orgazmu. Harry przesunął się w dół i ugryzł szyję Louisa, uwalniając krew, po czym chętnie ją lizał, by zagoić łączące znamię. Harry upadł na niego, ostrożny, aby nie pociągnąć za wejście Louisa swoim knotem, powoli zmieniał ich pozycję, aż nie byli ułożeni plecami do klatki piersiowej, wystarczająco wygodnie dla Louisa i z możliwością dla Harry'ego na pchanie swojego penisa w jego partnera.

 _Partner_ , pomyślał Louis, teraz to było oficjalne. Planował chwalić się tym tak szybko, jak tylko jego gorączka się skończy, będzie chodził z włosami odsłaniającymi jego szyję, nosił koszulki z kołnierzykiem wyciętym w V, aby pokazać, że należy do swojego Alfy. Louis miał wrażenie jakby pływał albo spał, jakby jego kończyny nie były przyłączone do jego ciała, były ciężkie i wbijały się w materac, zadowolone i zrelaksowane po orgazmach. Louis czuł jak Harry wtula się w jego szyję, więc zawinął swoją rękę w jego włosach, mokrych od potu, ale wciąż miękkich i kręconych.

\- Kocham cię, mój alfo – Louis wymruczał.

\- Też cię kocham, Louis.

\- Szczególnie teraz, kiedy jesteśmy połączeni, czy to nie jest wspaniałe?

\- Skarbie, jesteśmy już po ślubie.

\- Wiem, ale teraz to jest oficjalne, prawda?

\- Tak, zgaduję, że jest.

\- Muszę się teraz zarejestrować jako omega. Gorączka, Boże, miałem gorączkę – powiedział Louis.

\- Jaki był twój pierwszy raz?

\- Serio Harry, teraz się mnie pytasz? Doszedłem trzy razy i jestem gotowy na więcej, sądzę, że czuję się całkiem w porządku! – Louis otarł się swoją pupą o Harry’ego, uzyskując kolejną porcję spermy w swoim tyłku i potwierdzając w ten sposób to, co powiedział. Harry nisko jęknął w jego ucho.

\- Po prostu chciałem to uczynić dla ciebie doskonałym, skarbie. Wiesz po mojej rui, że to może być tak jakby…

\- Niesamowite? – dokończył Louis.

\- Miałem zamiar powiedzieć przytłaczające, ale tak, to też pasuje. – Serce Louisa puchło przez uwagę jaką poświęcał mu Harry, głaszczący jego boki i wtulający się w znamię na jego szyi. Mógł poczuć mamroczącego i śpiewającego w jego szyję Harry’ego, nucącego kołysankę od czasu do czasu. Louis zasnął napalony, klejący się, wypełniony nasieniem swojego alfy i bardzo mocno kochany.


End file.
